Young Love
by ThinkLink06
Summary: This is the story of Anuket, daughter of Atem and Mana. She's going to have lots of adventures with Akhenaten, son of Seto, and Gamal, son of Mahaado and Isis. Hopefully, you'll enjoy! Rated T for romance, violence, and teen pregnancy. (More pics of characters can be found here: /torysenpai/new-yugioh-fanfic-young-love/ (you gotta go to Pinterest)
1. Prologue

_Young Love  
_

I sighed as I watched my parents dance the final dance of the night.

My name is Anuket, and I'm the daughter of Pharaoh Atem and Mana. I've always wanted a love such as theirs.

I looked to my left to see Gamal, chatting with Akhenaten.

I sighed again, knowing Gamal would never see me as more than friends.

You see, I've had this rather huge crush on him for as long as I can remember, since we were both born in the palace.

I turned my gaze to the floor before standing and announcing to both boys that I was retiring for the night. They both nodded and bid me goodnight, resuming conversation afterward.

As I walked to my room, I ran into Osiris, my personal servant.

"Milady, your bedchamber is all ready for you to go to bed, just as you asked," he said.

"Thank you, Osiris. You are relieved from your duties for the night," I told him, continuing my walk.

When I reached my room, I noticed something peculiar.

My diary was lying, open, on my bed, as if someone had read it.

I knew it wasn't Osiris, because he always respects me.

That leaves only four people. Gamal, Akhenaten, my mother, and my father.

I picked it up and placed it back in my hiding spot.

I was almost completely sure it was my father, as he was the only person sloppy enough to leave evidence.

I decided I would confront him about it in the morning.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, not even bothering to change.

 **~The Next day~**

When I woke, I knew that the first thing I needed to do was talk to my father about his diary reading problem.

I changed into my normal clothes and left for breakfast.

I sat down next to my mother and started eating, being as I was late.

Again.

"Anuket, you need to start getting up earlier," said Mother.

I sighed.

"Does it really matter?" I asked in a sassy voice.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. Not only am I your mother, but I am also your ruler, along with your father," she scolded.

"You know what? I don't care!" I yelled, "I don't care that you and Father are the rulers of Egypt! I don't care that I'm the future leader of Egypt! I never asked to be born in the palace or be royalty! Sometimes, I just want to be normal!"

And with that, I burst into tears and ran off to my room.

I slammed the door behind me as my tears continued.

After a few moments, I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," I sobbed.

"Princess, please let me in."

"No, Daddy, go away!"

"Please?"

I sniffled and walked to the door, opening it slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaky from crying.

"I want to talk to you about that little outburst in the dining hall," he answered, opening the door completely and walking in, "Darling, you need to control your temper."

"Yeah, well, you need to stop reading diaries," I back-sassed.

He sighed.

"This. This is exactly the kind of thing you need to work on. You can't sass me or your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why'd you read my diary?"

"Because I have every right to. I love you very much, Princess, but I still have to punish you. Hand over all your writing stuff."

I sighed and gave him all my quills, ink, and papyrus.

"Thank you. It's not too late to come back to breakfast, you know," he informed me.

"Okay, I'll come," I said, standing and walking back to the dining hall.

(A/N: Hi, guys. Let me know if you guys want a different POV or if I should change Point Of View by person. And there's some more info on Anuket on my blog, which is linked on my YT channel Heres the link to put after the address: 2016/05/15/my-yu-gi-oh-duel-monsters-oc-one-of-them/ Everyone else is on my Pinterest board. Leave a comment or review if you like! Bye!)


	2. A New Romance

_Chapter One (I think I might switch to third-person, but not for this chapter. Tell me what you think!)  
_

As I sat down in the dining hall, I noticed that Gamal was staring at me, but not in a creepy stalker way. More of a "admiration from afar" kind of stare.

I smiled towards him, hoping he would stop, for it was kind of making me uncomfortable.

As if he understood, he turned his glance back to Akhenaten and continued conversation with him.

I turned back to my food, which was still untouched from earlier. I took a bite and turned to my mother.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Mother," I said, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I forgive you, Nookums," she told me, moving my hair behind my ears, "Just think next time before you act."

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, I continued eating my food, trying to keep my eyes away from Gamal's amazing face. (LOL)

Once I finished, I excused myself and headed back to my room.

I sat down on my bed as I sighed contentedly.

Was he finally paying attention to me?

As I thought about this, I could hear my heart pounding hard in my ears from excitement.

I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself, but to no avail.

Every time I managed to calm down, I thought of Gamal again, which would make me squeal aloud with delight.

"Is this what love feels like?" I asked myself aloud.

"Probably not," said a voice from the shadows.

"Seriously? Again, Akhenaten? Why do you keep showing up here?!" I yelled to him.

"I'm telling Gamal you're in love with him," he said.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" I yelled.

He chuckled, sounding identical to his father, and said, "I'm going straight to Gamal."

I stomped over to him and pushed him out the door.

"OUT, AND FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" I yelled.

And that's when it registered in my brain what he had said.

I ran fast as I could out the door, and skidded to a stop when I saw the two talking. I hid quickly behind a column and listened.

"She once told me about a dream she had about me, and it was identical to one I had, only I kissed her instead of hugging her like in her dream," said Gamal.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Akhenaten.

"Was it _that_ obvious? I love her more than words can say."

My heart started beating faster and faster as I tried to contain my squeals of joy.

"I love you too," I mouthed, knowing he would know nothing of it, and turned to return to my bedroom.

I ran past Osiris.

"Milady, I-"

"Can't talk," I cut him off, "Gotta go write something."

I darted to my diary's hiding spot and opened it. I picked up my hidden quill (I always have a hidden one because Father always takes my quills when I disobey) and quickly scrawled the passage.

"Dear Diary, I just overheard Gamal confess his love for me! I want so badly to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how. I'll write more when I have more to tell," it read.

I slipped my diary back into it's hiding spot (which is on my shelf, hidden among some other books. Shh!) and looked towards my mirror.

I gasped.

It had hardly been three hours since Osiris had put my hair up and my cowlicks were already out of the bun.

I growled slightly and sighed before going off to find him.

I found him chatting with a female servant I knew to be Ramla, my mother's maidservant.

"Excuse me, Osiris, but what is this?" I said, showing him the tuft of hair, which I like to call "frizzies".

"Oh, no, not another frizzy," he said, "I'm sorry, milady, I thought they were inside for good this time."

"Don't worry about it, Osiris. Just take it down, brush it out, and do that little braid crown thing you like so much," I requested of him.

He nodded and took my bun down, brushed my hair out with his hands (his brush was back in my beauty room), and braided part of my hair.

As he pinned it down, I said, "Thank you, 'Siris."

"You're very welcome, my dear princess," he replied as I walked off.

I walked aimlessly for a few hours before I realized I was lost.

I sighed and slumped to the floor. I was all alone, no one to help me find my way.

I tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. I cried for a good five minutes before...

"Hey, don't cry. I know how to get back to your room," said the voice belonging to Gamal.

I looked up at him and my sapphire eyes met his hazel ones.

For a split second, we stared into each others souls.

I snapped back to reality when he said, "Well, you can't sit here all morning. You'll miss dinner (meaning lunch)."

I giggled and took the hand he offered to help me stand up.

"Gamal?" I broke the silence as we walked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"How come you knew where I was?" I asked.

"Well," he answered, "I like to walk around before dinner every day. I happened to be walking near here when I heard you crying. I couldn't stand it, seeing as how we're friends and all, so I came over here. I didn't think you'd question it so much."

He seemed bothered.

"I'm sorry, I was only wondering."

After a few moments, the words still buzzed in my head as an angry bee would.

"Seeing as how we're friends."

 _Friends._

I knew he wanted more. I did too.

I turned to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"G-Gamal, let's stop and be open with each other. We both know that the both of us want more from our relationship. I love you, Gaga, I always have and you know that you love me too. We've both known our feelings for quite some time, so why not just be in a courtship?" I said.

He only stood there, mouth agape, for a few seconds before saying, "I-I guess we could try it out."

I smiled and embraced him.

He kissed the top of my head and told me, "We'd better be getting off. I know how much you love your food."

And so, the two of us continued on to the dining room.

We both sat in different places, as I _was_ the princess.

As I started eating, I saw Gamal wave slightly to me out of the corner of my eye. I waved back to him, just the same as he did and continued eating.

"What was that about, Princess?" inquired my father.

"Nothing, Daddy," I said, the tone of lying in my voice.

He sighed.

"Princess, what have I said about lying?" he asked.

"I'm not lying, Daddy. I was just waving to my best friend whom I haven't seen since breakfast," I lied.

He believed it.

I smirked slightly and returned to my meal.

After I finished, I went to my room, where Gamal was waiting for me.

I walked over and kissed him.

And after we separated, he kissed me.

Our first kisses turned into our first make out session.

And our first make out session turned into something much more...

(A/N: Next chapter will be third person and hopefully out a lot sooner lol. Tell me what you guys think! Bye!)


	3. Problems?

_Chapter Two  
_

Anuket looked into his eyes once more. Gamal seemed more confused than ever.

"You've looked at me like that fifteen times in the last ten minutes. What's up?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, Gaga," she answered, embarrassed that he noticed.

"Well, hurry up, baby, so we can get back before we're missed," he instructed.

Quickly, she picked her shoes up off the floor and put them on.

The two of them darted out the room, hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

But, their worst fears came true. They came face-to-face with Mana.

She circled the two of them, surveying the appearance of the pair.

"Hmm," she said, "Wrinkled clothes, out of breath..."

Mana eyed the pair again.

"You two haven't been kissing, have you?"

"No, Mama, I would never without your permission," said the princess.

Mana looked to Gamal, then to Anuket, back to Gamal, and back to Anuket.

"I believe you, Nookums, but remember to tell me everything, sweetie," she told her, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, Mama, you know I would," Anuket told her.

And with that, her mother walked away.

"That was close," Gamal said.

"You've got that right, Gaga. Too close for comfort. From now on, when we... do things, we've gotta do them sometime else. Pinky swear," Anuket held out her pinky for him to latch onto.

Their pinkies intertwined with each other, and they kissed.

"You can break my pinky if I break the swear," said Gamal.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Gaga," she told him.

They embraced each other for a moment before heading off to find Akhenaten.

Gamal had told her earlier that he wanted to tell him.

Meanwhile, in Mana and Atem's bedroom, the two were talking.

"Sweetheart, I think Anuket is in a courtship with Gamal that she hasn't told us about," said Mana.

"What makes you say that?" asked the pharaoh.

"Well, they were making goo goo eyes at each other from the tables at dinner _and_ I just ran into the pair in the hallway and _they looked like they'd been kissing_ ," she said.

Atem was taken aback, to say the least.

"K-Kissing?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Their clothes were wrinkly, and they were breathing heavy. Either from running or the- well, you know."

She exclaimed, "Good grief! She's only just turned sixteen!"

"Well, you remember how young we were when we started," Atem said with a smirk.

She sighed.

"We were not smart. Remember how scared we were when we thought I was pregnant at fourteen?"

He nodded.

"You're right. That's no life for my princess to have," Atem said, "I'll talk to her after supper, okay?"

"Okay."

Back on the other side of the palace, things were heating up between Anuket and Akhenaten, and I don't mean in a good way.

He was angry about the new relationship between his best friend and his cousin.

"That's not fair to me," he said, "It'll just take away time that Gamal and I could be playing pranks on our fathers. I do not approve of this."

"No one asked if you approved, Akhen. Besides, I'm the princess so I outrank you. And since I approve, we're staying together. Right, Gaga?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Right, Nookums," he answered.

Her face turned bright red at the usage of her mother's nickname by her partner.

He noticed and kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

Akhenaten visibly gagged.

"When you guys are done making out, you can find me in the kitchen. I'm getting an afternoon snack."

And so, he left.

"We weren't making out," Anuket told her beau.

"Yeah. If he doesn't approve of that, imagine how mad he'd be if he found out that we did earlier," Gamal said.

"Shh!"

"What?" asked Gamal.

"My mom has eyes and ears everywhere. Everywhere except my bedroom. Now, c'mon. We'll hang out there till supper," she warned him.

She darted to her room, Gamal following closely behind.

When they sat on the bed, she looked towards him.

"You sleeping here tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be weird if your parents came in and we were sleeping next to each other?"

She giggled slightly.

"It's not like they tuck me in or anything anymore. They only come in here when they're mad," she told him.

She looked outside her window.

"Supper already? Come on, I'm starving."

They took off towards the dining room.

They didn't want to be late.

They reached the door and kissed each other passionately before entering and going to their respective tables.

"I wanna talk to you after supper, Princess," said Atem when she sat down.

Her mind filled with alarming things he might say as she said, "O-Okay."

Supper seemed to go by slowly as doom entered her head.

She saw Gamal watching her.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed.

"He wants to talk to me," she mouthed back.

"What about?" he asked without talking.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"You'll be fine. I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you more," she answered.

She turned back to her meal and finished it.

"I'll be waiting in my room, Daddy," she said nervously as she stood.

She walked to her room as best as she could, for her legs were shaky.

She knew what he wanted to talk about.

Her mother told him about the encounter they had earlier. He knew she kissed Gamal. She wasn't going to tell him though. She would lie as hard as she could so he wouldn't know for sure.

"I could just hurt my mom sometimes," she said aloud to herself once in her room.

"Tell me about it," said the same voice that was in her room before.

"AKHENATEN!" she yelled, "Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

He chuckled and walked out.

"I hate him so much," she said to the cat that had roamed in.

It meowed to her.

"I totally agree, Whiskers," she said.

Just then, the door opened wider.

"Princess? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm not naked this time," she informed him with a giggle.

He chuckled at her and walked in.

"Baby, your mom says that you're in a courtship with Gamal and that you made out with him," he said.

"No way! She's a liar!" she screamed at him.

"Princess, don't yell at me. She says it's true and she provided proof," he told her.

She growled.

"I'm not courting him! And for the last time, we didn't kiss! Now, get out!"

She pushed him out the door and slammed it shut, locking it after. She sat down and started to cry.

She never would have thought her courtship would cause this many problems. She knew what she had to do.

There was a knock at the door.

"Nookums, let me in," said Gamal.

She darted to the door and let him in.

"Gamal, I don't think we should be together anymore."

He only stood there, mouth agape.

(A/N: Muhahaha I left it on a cliffhanger. Now you'll have no choice but to continue! Lol jk but I didn't like writing in third person [it's not my forte] so I'm going back to first person next chapter. You guys should leave a review telling me some suggestions for what should happen. That's all for now! Bye!)


	4. Sadness and Anger

_Chapter Three_

"I don't know what happened in the last thirty minutes, but don't you think we should work this out?" asked Gamal.

I shook my head.

"My father is mad because my mom said we kissed," I told him.

"But we did kiss," he said with a chuckle.

I slapped his arm.

"She wasn't supposed to know! Heck, when I walked in that bedroom, I didn't even know _that_ was gonna happen!"

"Are you disappointed?" he asked with a smirk.

I growled slightly and said, "I could punch you sometimes!"

He chuckled again.

"Come on, then," he said, puffing his chest out with his arms outstretched beside him, "Punch me in the chest."

I laughed and readied my fist.

But, I punched him in the stomach instead. He winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the heck?! I told you to punch the chest, not the stomach!" he yelled.

"I couldn't help it! You made me mad, but I feel better now," I told him.

He chuckled.

"I sure hope you do. That hurt!"

He stood slowly and walked to me.

He embraced me.

"We're staying together, okay?"

I nodded.

"Can I curl up in your arms and let the beat of your heart soothe me to sleep? Because that sounds absolutely lovely," I said.

He chuckled.

"You're already tired?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Being scared is tiring," I answered.

He smiled.

"Alright. Change into your pajamas and I'll be back in mine."

I walked to my wardrobe and changed into my nightdress.

I sat on my bed, waiting for him to return.

Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Gamal.

"Gaga, are you missing something?" I asked, containing my laughter.

"No?" he asked, confusedly.

"Maybe your shirt?" I suggested.

He chuckled.

"This is more than I usually wear, Nookums," he informed me.

"You sleep naked?!" I exclaimed.

"You probably didn't know this, but pretty much every other man in this palace does. Sometimes, your mom does too," he explained.

"You've seen my mother naked?!"

"No! Akhenaten walked in on her once and told me," he was quick to debunk that one.

I cringed, the memory of walking in on my dad naked when I was a child entered my mind.

"Okay, well," I changed the subject, "I'm ready for bed."

He chuckled and laid down. I crawled into bed next to him and nestled into him. He gently pushed my head on his chest.

Ba bump. Ba bump.

The only sound I heard.

The heartbeat of the boy who loved me.

That night, his chest became my pillow and his heartbeat my lullaby.

I fell asleep that night knowing we would never leave the others side.

Over the loud thumping of his heart, I managed to make out the words "I love you" before I fell asleep.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Nookums. Nookums? Baby, are you awake?"

When the words left his mouth, they were soon replaced by the recognizable lub-dub of his heart.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

I was alarmed, noticing his lack of coverings on his chest.

"Oh, gods! We didn't-"

"No, baby. Not since dinner yesterday. I promise," he said.

"Gaga, I don't-"

"Shh. We won't. Remember the pinky swear?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'll break your pinky," I told him.

He smiled.

"Isn't it breakfast time?"

My eyes widened in horror.

"That's no good," I mumbled under my breath.

"What is?" he asked.

"Breakfast! We're late for breakfast!" I screeched as I quickly got dressed, "Go! Go change! I'll see you after breakfast!"

I took off out the door, attempting to put my shoes on as I ran.

I pushed the doors open and all eyes were on me.

I was slightly embarrassed as I walked to my spot at the pharaoh's table.

As I sat down, my mother asked, "Where have you been, Nookums?"

She seemed much calmer than our previous morning meal.

"In bed, Mama, and could you refrain from calling that?" I answered.

She seemed quite sad at the statement.

"I suppose so, but may I ask why?" she asked, knowing I would crack eventually and tell her about Gamal.

She was right.

"Um, I, uh..." I stuttered.

She eyed me.

"B-Because Gag- I mean Gamal has started calling me that, Mama," I said in a whisper, sad from defeat.

She nodded.

"I knew it. You kissed him, didn't you?" she asked.

"Mama, you kissed before you were married," I informed her.

"I didn't ask that. Answer me, child."

She was mad now.

"I-I never meant to, Mama, it just kinda... happened," I answered.

She sighed.

"I am so disappointed in you, young lady," she said, "I raised you better."

I screamed loud so all eyes would be on me again.

"Here!" I yelled, "I'll give you a reason to be disappointed!"

I picked up my drink and splashed it in her face.

"There!" I screamed as I walked out angrily.

I stormed off to the only place I knew I'd find peace.

The palace gardens.

Gamal, Akhenaten and I used to hang out there all the time as children.

I sat down on a bench and started crying.

I wished to go back to childhood. Before I knew what love felt like. To when I only had crushes.

I stood and found a bush with no thorns. I crawled in and continued bawling.

The next contact I had with a person was a person mocking my crying.

"Waah, Waah," teased the person.

I knew that rude tone anywhere.

"Do you mind not kicking me while I'm down, Akhenaten? I swear you hate me," I managed to say.

"I told you I didn't approve of this relationship from the start," he reminded me.

"I don't care! I love him! Even when no one else approves," I ended in a whisper.

"I wish there was a medicine that would make me feel how I feel when my head finds his chest and my ears pick up the sound of his fluttering heart," I muttered to myself.

"I've had the same feeling, cousin," I heard him say as he stooped next to the bush I was in.

I stepped out and walked to the small stream that was in the garden.

"Excuse me just a moment," I told him.

He looked at me, confused.

I took a breath and put my head under the water.

I let out the breath and opened my eyes. I breathed in the water for a few seconds before Akhenaten pulled me out.

"Nice try, cousin," he said as he picked me up princess-style, "But you can't leave this world yet."

"Put me down!" I screeched as I struggled to release his grip.

"Anuket, I will manhandle you if I have to," he said, setting me down and putting his arms around my stomach, lifting me up as I kicked and screamed.

He carried me all the way to Gamal's room.

"Gamal, your sweetheart here just tried to drown herself in the garden," he explained as he sat me on the bed next to Gamal.

"Nookums, why?" asked Gamal as he wiped the tears from my face.

I tried to tell him, but the sight of him made me cry again.

"Akhenaten, fetch Osiris. Please," he said as he cuddled me close and rubbed my hair as he whispered things of comfort such as, "I'm right here, baby. It's alright."

Osiris arrived soon.

"Milady, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I whispered.

My tears had previously stopped.

He stooped next to me and whispered, "Neither of them harassed you, right?"

I shook my head.

"They would never," I whispered back.

He smiled.

"I guess I'll take my leave, if it's okay with the princess," he said.

I nodded.

"It's fine. I've got Akhenaten and Gamal," I told him.

So, he left.

"Akhen, can you leave me and Gamal alone for a bit?"

"Okay," he said, "But keep your lips to yourselves."

I laughed slightly.

"We will," I assured.

As he walked off, I looked at Gamal.

"Gaga, I feel we're moving too fast," I told him.

"Well, if you're worried about us in bed together, we don't have to-"

"No, Gaga. I wanna take a break. Get my head in order."

"Fine," he said as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

He picked me up and carried me to the door, setting me outside it and shutting it.

As I returned to my room, quite a few of my own tears fell from my eyes.

I never meant for things to be this way.

(A/N: I realize everything seems a bit weird with them breaking up already, but don't worry! They get back together! I promise. Drop a review if you like! Bye!)


	5. The Unexpected and Unplanned

_Chapter Four_

It had been approximately two months since Gamal and I split.

I was starting to feel the effects, too.

I found a new diary that I would "letters" to him in.

I planned on showing him if we ever spoke again.

Tonight, I wrote, "It's past sunset and I wish I could be pressed against your chest, listening your heartbeat instead of silence. I've never heard silence quite this loud. You have no idea how much I loved it when my fingers were entangled with yours and my head was on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. It made me feel so safe. Like nothing bad would happen to me. I guess that was a false feeling."

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

It was useless.

Tears fell onto the paper before me. Onto the bed. Onto my nightdress. Onto everything remotely close to me.

I was a very emotional teenager.

I stood and went to my balcony and looked down at the village below.

I sighed as, one-by-one, the candles in the houses went out.

When the last one was out, I picked up my candlestick and started walking.

I didn't know where, just somewhere.

Soon enough, I found myself in the very spot I was in when Gamal found me.

"Of course," I told myself aloud.

"These things always happen," answered a voice.

"How come you always happen to be where I am, Akhenaten?" I asked the air, for I couldn't see him.

"My bedroom is right next to yours. I hear everything you do. I heard you leave earlier and followed you. I do love your drama," he answered with a chuckle.

I looked around for him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

He emerged from his hiding spot. I ran over and hugged him.

Our relationship had improved vastly in the previous months.

"Anu, are you alright?" he asked as he returned the hug.

I shook my head.

"I miss him, Akhen," I explained.

"Talk to him, Anu. In the morning. After breakfast," he instructed.

"I-I'll try," I told him.

"Bring your letter diary too," he chuckled, walking away.

"How'd you know about that?!" I screeched after him.

He was already gone, though.

I walked back towards my bedroom, but I ran into someone I really didn't want to.

"M-Mama? What are you doing up?" I inquired.

"I could ask you the same, Nook- I mean, Anuket," she said.

"It's fine, Mother. Call me what you want. Gamal doesn't matter anymore," I ended in a whisper.

"Baby, let me tell you something. Your father and I split up once before. It was the worst three months of my life. But then, while I was angry and sad, Isis told me something," she said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'The best thing in the world is listening to someone's heartbeat and knowing it's beating like that just because of you.' And after that, I went to your father and apologized for everything. I was about two years older than you then," she replied.

"Why'd you break up in the first place?" I pried.

"We had a disagreement," she answered.

"About what?"

"You. I had told him I was pregnant and he thought he wasn't ready for a baby. We got back together a month before getting married." I sighed.

"I wish I was pregnant. Maybe Gamal would talk to me and forgive me," I admitted.

She gasped.

"Anuket, don't say that! You can't just have a baby to get a boy back!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, holding back tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Just try to watch what you say," she said, kissing my forehead, "Why don't you go back to bed?"

I nodded and returned to my room.

I laid down, but soon started to feel sick.

Just as I had every night since Gamal and I split.

I decided I would talk to the healer before I went to see Gamal.

Just when I was almost asleep, I got sick in the bucket I kept by my bed.

I knew it was going to be another long night.

 **~The Next Day~**

When I awoke, I was unsure of whether I actually fell asleep.

I sat up and looked around for a moment before standing.

That was a bad idea. I immediately got sick on the floor in front of me.

"That's no good," I said aloud to myself before going to find a servant.

Unfortunately for both of us, it was Osiris.

"Osiris, I-I hate to make you do this, but I got sick in my room, an-"

"Say no more, milady. Go get some breakfast and go to the healer after," he told me.

"That was my exact plan, 'Siris," I said, walking away.

I reached the doors to the dining room and realized I was late.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Once again, all eyes were on me as I walked to my spot at the table.

I had stopped being embarrassed about being late, seeing as I had been late every morning for the last two months from being ill every night.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked my father, noticing my pale face.

"I wish I was, Daddy," I answered.

"Why have you been late every morning, though, Nookums?" my mother inquired.

"I've been ill every night and getting no good sleep," I replied.

"I want you to see the healer after breakfast, Princess. I can come if you'd like," said Father.

"I suppose so, Daddy. Mama can come too if she wants," I suggested.

She nodded.

I ate my meal slowly, fear creeping into my mind.

What if I had a deadly disease?

Once the three of us finished, we set off.

"Quibilah, our daughter is ill and we want to know why," demanded my mother.

"Mama," I tried to shush her, embarrassed.

"It's fine, milady," she told me, "I've seen worse. So, what are your symptoms?"

"Well, I've been ill every night for two months and I can't sleep because I'm always getting sick," I told her.

"Hmm," she said, "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

My faced turned a deep red as I answered, "I-I don't remember."

She wrote something down on her papyrus.

"Pharaoh, I'm going to need you to step out for a moment," she said.

"Of course," he said as he left.

"Milady, I hate to ask this, but please get undressed. I have to do a full exam," she instructed.

I did as she said.

Once the exam was over and I had put my dress back on, she asked, "Your Highness, would you mind calling His Majesty back in so he can hear the diagnosis?"

My mother nodded and let him in.

"So, what's wrong with my baby girl?" Father asked.

"Daddy, shh," I whispered.

The healer chuckled.

"Actually, nothing is _wrong_ with her," she said.

"Than why have I been ill every night for two months?!" I asked angrily.

"Milady, you're pregnant."


	6. You're Back?

_Chapter five_

"P-Pregnant?!" my mother exclaimed.

Quibilah nodded.

"Yes, your Highness. She is with child," she answered.

"My-My daughter is pregnant," Mama whispered to herself.

My eyes were wide as I listened to everything around me, unable to speak.

"P-Princess, how? How could you?" Daddy asked, tears shining in his eyes.

"I don't know, Daddy. We only did it once," I whispered in sadness.

"We?" he asked.

"G-Gamal and I. But I did it with Kinto, too."

"You lied? You said you didn't-"

"Yes, I lied, alright?!" I yelled before storming out.

I remembered, then, that I needed to talk to Gamal

. I stopped and turned around towards his room.

When I got there, I knocked on the already partially opened door.

"Whom is it?"called Gamal, his voice shaky.

"It's me, Gaga," I answered.

He practically ran to the door to open it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you back, Gaga," I said, trying not to cry.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You have no idea how fast my heart beats every time I see you. I just want everything to be the way it was the first day," I told him as I started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You will be mine forever. I promise," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded as I buried my face in his chest.

"Let's go see the Nile," he told me.

"O-Okay," I whimpered as we separated.

He grabbed a bag from beside his door and we set off for the stables.

I might as well mention that I had no intentions to tell him I was pregnant until he asked.

We hopped on his horse and took off.

We reached the Nile and I almost jumped off the horse to get in the water.

"How about underwater tag? Tag, you're it!" I exclaimed as I tagged him and jumped in the water.

Before long, he was in after me.

I felt him touch my foot as I swam fast as I could. I swam after him and tagged his shoulder, swimming away after.

This continued for about a minute before I felt a tearing in my chest, followed by a burning sensation.

My eyes widened as I remembered I hadn't taken a breath since I jumped in.

I scrambled to reach the surface, but to no avail. Everything turned black before long.

But, what felt like a few seconds later, everything was back and I was on the sand.

I coughed up water and my breathing became heavy.

I frantically looked around, taking in the surroundings I had forgotten.

"G-Gamal?" I inquired as I started to cry, "What just happened?"

"Baby, you forgot to breathe," he answered, "Everything's fine. I made you better."

I nodded as I continued crying.

He put me in his lap and rocked me back and forth until I calmed down.

I started thinking about the events of earlier.

Kinto was only ever supposed to be a one time thing. He was never supposed to enter my mind again. I was sad and confused and looking for something to cheer me up and he obliged. Kinto was another of my best friends, but he lived in the village. Could it be possible that he's the father?

I blocked these thoughts from my brain.

We stayed at the Nile until dark, when I started feeling hungry. We then jumped on his horse and left. We rode close to an hour before...

"Gaga, we're lost," I pointed out.

"You think I don't know that!" he snapped.

This made me cry.

"I wanna go home!" I screamed through tears.

He stopped the horse abruptly.

"Nookums, sometimes home doesn't have walls. It has two eyes and a heartbeat," he said, implying I was his home.

"Yeah, or four eyes and two heartbeats," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" I exclaimed.

 _"Curse me for always thinking out loud!"_ I thought.

He sighed and we continued through the desert.

Soon, but not soon enough, we reached the city gates.

Gamal made the horse go as fast as he could to get me back to the palace.

When we arrived, I was faced with someone I never expected.

Kinto.

"Hey, baby. Long time no see."

(A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I found a good stopping point lol. Wanna find out what happens? You'll have to wait for the next part! Bye!)


	7. Jealousy and Realization

_Chapter Six_

"K-Kinto?"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"The one and only, sugar," he replied, walking over.

"Who's this?" asked Gamal, who was obviously becoming jealous.

"H-He's my friend from the village," I told him.

I wasn't lying.

He _was_ my friend.

Only, we did things that friends don't do. Things friends would never think of.

"Baby, I wouldn't classify us as friends anymore," Kinto said with a chuckle.

I shushed him abruptly.

"What is he talking about, Nookums?" Gamal asked, putting his arm around me to say, "She's mine."

"Nookums? I thought your mom was the only one who called you that. Who's this dude?" Kinto asked.

"I happen to be her steady," Gamal informed him angrily.

"Ooh, her steady," Kinto chuckled, "Apparently you haven't been for long."

Gamal looked at me.

"C'mon, Gaga, let's go," I said, trying to avoid telling either boy what happened.

"What do you mean by that?" Gamal asked Kinto.

"Well, I mean, we _were_ sharing kisses about two months ago," Kinto bragged.

Gamal's eyes widened as he looked to me for confirmation.

"Y-You kissed him?" he asked.

"It was one time. I was sad and confused. I was only looking for something to cheer me up. But, Kinto and I drank too much that night and, well, you know," I confirmed.

.Gamal sighed.

"I suppose it's okay if it was only once," he said.

"Actually, that's not all," I mumbled.

"What else can you say about the matter, sweetpea?" asked Kinto.

"Well, I-I wasn't going to say anything, but I think I should now. I only just found out this morning, b-but-"

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"One of you is going to be a father," I blurted out.

Both pairs of eyes became the size of saucers.

"And you don't know who?!" exclaimed Kinto.

"Don't yell at me!" I screeched, "We won't know who the baby belongs to until he or she is born!"

"Nookums, why didn't you tell me when we were at the Nile?" asked Gamal worriedly.

"Because I was scared," I quivered as tears fell from my eyes.

"Baby, don't cry(the wild EXO reference has appeared lol)," Kinto said.

"Don't call her 'baby', blue hair," Gamal said as he embraced me.

I sobbed into his shoulder for a moment before separating from him and turning to walk away.

But, Kinto grabbed my arm.

"Anu, where are you going?" he asked.

I pulled my arm from his grip and said, "To see my parents. Don't wait up for me."

I continued on.

Neither Gamal nor Kinto followed behind.

"Mama, Daddy, we need to talk," I said to both of them when I walked in the throne room.

"What about, Princess?" asked my father.

"About my baby," I answered.

"What about him?" asked my mother.

"Now, Mama, Daddy, please don't get mad when I tell you, but I'm not quite sure who the father is," I admitted.

My mom's eyes widened in horror and my dad chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Just the thought of you actually kissing two different people in the same period of time," he said with another chuckle.

"Daddy, I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled again slightly and asked, "Who was the other lucky boy?"

"Remember Kinto from the village?" I quizzed.

He nodded.

"He was the other one," I finished.

My father let out another chuckle.

He must have let the thoughts enter his head again.

"Atem, this is serious!" Mama screeched, hitting him across the arm.

"I'm sorry. I just don't look at our daughter and think that she's the type to be so irresponsible," he told her with a smile.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I _was_ that irresponsible, Daddy," I informed him.

His eyes increased to be twice the size they were before.

"It finally registered in your brain, huh? This isn't a dream, Daddy. I wish like heck it was, but I'm afraid it's not," I told him.

He nodded and patted his leg, telling me to sit in his lap like I did as a little girl.

I smiled and sat down on him.

"You're a lot heavier than you were ten years ago," he said as he struggled to find a comfortable position with me on top of him.

"Well, there is two of us on top of your legs, Daddy, and I'm a lot bigger and taller," I said with a giggle.

He chuckled at me.

"Where did the years go?" he asked no one in particular.

"I wish I knew," sighed my mom, "Seems like only yesterday she was a baby. Now, she's having a baby of her own."

She started to tear up.

"Please don't cry, Mama. We're all pretty young. You're only thirty-four. Dad's only thirty-six," I reminded her.

She nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sniffled, "My baby's not completely grown. She's just becoming a mother!"

She burst into tears, managing to excuse herself after. She retreated to hers and my father's bedchamber.

"Okay, sweetheart, can you sit on your mom's throne now? Because you're kind of hurting my legs," Father groaned.

"Sure, Daddy," I giggled as I moved to the throne next to his.

"Daddy, how come things moved so fast between me and Gamal?" I asked, knowing he didn't have the answer.

"Well, baby, I don't know, but I bet the gods have their reasons," he answered.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Daddy," I said.

"I love you too, Princess. And nothing will make me stop," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

(A/N: Yes, I realize I stopped right after my goal of 1k words. Hopefully things aren't moving to fast for y'all. Send a pm if you have questions! Credit for Kinto goes to Mimiko Rhodes/Anime FNAF on Pinterest! She is at /Cassiragsdale and you should check her out! She is a very good friend of mine and she's the coolest. I thank her very much for letting me use him! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!)


	8. Competitions of Stupidity

Chapter _Seven_

 **~It has been three months since the last chapter~**

It has been approximately five months since everything happened with Gamal. And Kinto.

There was no use hiding my pregnancy anymore.

Everyone could see that I was having a baby. And I mean _everyone_.

Osiris, Ramla, Akhenaten, Uncle Seto, Mahad and Isis knew.

My father is still in denial of everything. He actually has stopped talking to me for the past week. I guess the addition of my pregnant tummy made everything too real for him.

Gamal was completely convinced that this baby was his and he was there for me as much as possible.

"Gaga! Come quick!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it, baby?" he asked as he rushed to my side.

"Feel," I spoke, moving his hands to my stomach.

His eyes lit up as he excitedly said, "I felt it kick, Nookums!"

I smiled as he kissed my stomach and told the baby, "Hi, baby. I'm your daddy and I love you very much."

"Gamal, I hate to rain on your parade, but it's still very possible that you are not that baby's daddy," I reminded him.

He sighed.

"I know," he admitted, "I try not to think about that, though. Kinto does not exist to me."

"That's not very nice," said Kinto, who had been hiding in the room since breakfast.

My father is letting him stay at the palace until we find out who the baby's father is.

Gamal growled slightly.

"What have I told you about lurking in my sweetheart's room?" he told him.

"You forget that I don't follow rules set by priests' sons or pretty much anyone who isn't royalty," Kinto replied with a chuckle.

My face turned deep red at the thought of two boys fighting over me.

They argued for a minute more before I said, "Boys, gentleman, could you please stop? I'm feeling ill, so please, both of you, leave so I can take a nap."

I lifted my clammy hand to point to the door.

They both knew not to argue with me, especially when I was ill, so they both left.

I placed my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.

Soon enough, I was asleep.

 **~Later~**

"Princess, wake up. It's almost time for supper," said the voice I knew to be my father's.

"I'm too tired, Daddy," I whispered as I rolled over.

"But we're having faatah tonight," he informed me, "And muhallebi for dessert."

My eyes shot open as I quickly rose and started towards the door.

"I knew she'd get up for that," I heard my father say.

My mother giggled in response.

I darted to the dining room, my parents following behind.

Kinto, Gamal, and Akhenaten sat together. I saw them whispering to each other.

I started eating quickly so I could go back to sleep. Once finished with both supper and dessert, I went back to my room.

I changed into my night dress and went to bed.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Anu, get up," whispered Kinto.

"You idiot, you have to talk gently," Gamal told him, then said to me, "Nookums, it's time to wake up."

I rolled over and groaned.

"No thanks," I moaned.

I heard both of them chuckle.

"Come on, baby, get up," Kinto said, offering his hand to help me sit up. Gamal did the same.

The two were being very competitive.

I took both hands and sat up.

"Guys, the baby is kicking a lot," I said.

They both scrambled to place their hands on my belly, but in the end they both had a hand on me.

"Why are you two always so competitive? It's not like you're both the father," I informed them.

Both of their faces turned red with embarrassment.

I smiled.

"Exactly. You have no reason to be competitive," I said, rising from my spot and heading towards the dining hall.

"Want me to hold your hand so I can help you down the stairs?" asked Kinto.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Kinto," I told him.

Gamal pushed him out of the way.

"I can carry you if you want, Nookums," he said.

"My legs are working perfectly fine, Gamal," I informed him as I walked a little faster to get past them.

After breakfast, the two of them continued to follow me everywhere and kept asking if I needed anything.

Finally, I snapped.

"If I need anything, I'll tell you. But, until then, leave me alone!" I screamed at them, storming off after.

I was not going to let that continue. (idk what to put now so have a random time skip)

 **~Three more months later~**

I sat up in bed and looked around for my bucket.

I was completely over all this sickness and not ready for another month of it.

I ended up getting sick on the floor instead, because I couldn't find the bucket.

I laid back down, as the sun hadn't risen yet, but as I did, a pain hit my stomach.

A pain like someone wringing out a wet washcloth, but the washcloth was your insides.

I thought it must have been another fake contraction like Quibilah told me about.

I ignored it and went back to sleep until the sun rose.

When I awoke again, the pain still hadn't left.

I brushed it off again and headed for breakfast.

Breakfast passed without incident, but I noticed the pains were starting to come close to five minutes.

The pretend contractions didn't do that.

I went to Gamal's room where he and Kinto were arguing over who won a game or something.

"Guys, I hate to break up the discussion, but I think I'm in labor," I said calmly as possible.

Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise as they ran to my sides and escorted me to the healer.

Quibilah had me lie down.

"Quibilah, may I push? I feel like I need to push," I managed to say.

"Milady, if you feel like you need to push, push," she instructed me.

Both boys were holding one of my hands and I'm sure they probably didn't want to.

I squeezed both hands every time I had a contraction.

After a while, I heard Quibilah exclaim, "One more push should do it, milady! I see the head!"

I gathered all my strength and pushed as hard as I could.

I heard the baby crying.

"Milady, it's a boy, and he looks like Kinto," she said, handing me the baby.

When I looked over to Gamal, tears had materialized in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him.

He only nodded.

Kinto's eyes lit up when he saw his son's blue hair and blue eyes.

I smiled slightly, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What's the matter, baby?" asked Kinto.

"I-I feel another contraction coming on!" I screamed, frightened.

Quibilah quickly examined me and came to a conclusion.

"Milady, you were pregnant with twins. You're having another baby."

(A/N: Some people may notice that I had accidentally written that Seth was a girl, when he was meant to be a boy. I'm sure readers were extremely confused by that lol. So, I fixed it. Yay! Tory, the author, out!)


	9. Well, This Is Certainly A Situation pt1

_Chapter Eight_

"A-Another baby?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, milady," she confirmed.

"You heard her, baby," Kinto said, "I'm going to be a father twice."

I knew this made Gamal mad, but he kept his grip on my hand.

"D-Do I need to push?" I asked, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"Only if you feel it, madam," she said.

I squeezed both of the boys' hands and pushed hard as I could.

Hours passed before Quibilah exclaimed, "One more should do it, your Majesty!"

My screams of pain could probably be heard through the whole palace as I gathered my remaining strength and pushed.

I listened to the sounds of the babies' cries as Quibilah handed the baby to me.

"It's a girl, milady. Gamal's I believe," she said.

Gamal's eyes lit up at the sight of her tri-colored hair and hazel eyes.

I held her for a moment before handing her to Gamal.

"Okay, boys," I said, weakly, "Brainstorm and give these cuties names."

They both thought for a moment.

"I think I like Seth," said Kinto.

"I have settled on Anuk, after you, Nookums," Gamal said.

"Seth and Anuk, it is," I said, yawning after.

"She needs her rest, boys," Quibilah said, "But before you leave, I need both of the babies so I can make sure they're healthy."

I watched her for a moment before asking, "Are they okay?"

She nodded.

"For being born an entire month before they were supposed to, they are entirely healthy. Maybe they decided they wanted to be rebellious and come out earlier than most," she answered with a giggle.

I laughed slightly and situated myself.

"I'm so sleepy," I yawned.

"I bet you are, milady! You're only sixteen and just delivered twins!" she marveled.

I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"I'm taking a nap, Quibilah," I alerted her.

"Okay, your Majesty."

 **~Later~**

I felt someone gently shake me.

"Princess?"

"Shut up, Atem! She's sleeping! She doesn't want you bothering her," my mother whispered.

My eyes opened slightly.

"Mama? Daddy?" I asked.

"Princess, you're awake!" Father exclaimed happily as he hugged me.

"I was only napping, Daddy," I informed him.

"I told you," my mother said, stooping to hug me.

"Did you see the babies?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"They both looked vastly different, though," Mama pointed out.

"That's because one is Kinto's and the other is Gamal's," I said.

Both pairs of eyes widened in horror at the realization that both Kinto and Gamal were both fathers.

"But- That means-," my mom stuttered.

"Yes," I said, "Kinto has to stay. For the sake of Seth."

My mother sighed.

She was never one to baby me, unlike my father.

"How could you be so careless, Anuket?" she asked me, "After all the spells I taught you to prevent this."

I sighed.

"Mama, I am not a magician like you are. I never have been and I probably won't ever be one," I informed her, barely able to raise my voice above a whisper.

"Mana, give her a break. I don't remember you ever having twins at the age of sixteen," my father said.

"Daddy, she's partially right. I was extremely careless," I groaned.

He pulled me closer to him and cuddled me like he did when I had nightmares as a young girl.

"I don't want to grow up, Daddy," I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"I know, Princess, but you have to now," he said, stroking my hair.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked my mother.

"It's us," Kinto and Gamal answered in unison.

"Could we have some alone time?" I asked my parents.

"Of course," Father said, taking my mother's hand and leaving.

The boys sat on each side of me.

"Gamal and I have made a pact," Kinto said.

"A pact to do what?" I asked.

"We are going to try our best to get along, even if it's just when we're around you," Gamal answered.

"That's wonderful! Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," they both said.

All of a sudden, I was hit with fear.

I started breathing heavy.

I knew this to be a panic attack.

"Anuket, are you alright?!" Kinto exclaimed in fear.

I shook my head.

"I-I'm so scared about this! What if I'm not good to them? What if something happens to them?" I managed to say.

Kinto said to Gamal, "What do we do? I've never had this happen before!"

Gamal already knew a few things to do.

He had dealt with this all his life.

He quickly grabbed me in his embrace, holding my head to his chest.

"Hear my heartbeat, Nookums? Focus on that. Know that it beats like that for you. Shh," he told me, rocking me back and forth.

I tried to steady my breathing.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, trying to catch my breath.

"No words, baby. Just listen to my heart."

I breathed heavy, steadying my breathing to be in sync with the beats of his heart.

"Everything alright now?" he asked.

I nodded, wiping my face.

"Everything's going to be alright, Anu," Kinto said, "The three of us are going to be great parents."

I nodded to acknowledge him, but I really wished he wasn't there.

I longed for us to be just friends again. I longed for none of this to ever have happened.

I sighed slightly and looked away from him.

"Something wrong, baby?" Kinto asked.

Gamal shot him a look, which was replied to with a look from Kinto that said, "Not here."

"I just-"

I stopped.

I couldn't say anything to him. It would break his heart. Maybe even cause him to take Seth and leave. I couldn't risk it, so my sentence remained unfinished.

"You said everything was better, Anuket," Gamal said sternly.

"I-It is," I stuttered, trying to hide my face.

As far back as I could remember, it was like Gamal could see my feelings through my eyes.

He cupped my face in his hands and turned me to face him.

"Nookums," he said, warning me he wanted me to know more.

I turned quickly to Kinto.

"Could we have some privacy, Kinto?" I asked.

He nodded and left.

"Now, what's wrong?" Gamal pried.

"I-I wish we never- I wish we hadn't-"

I struggled finding a way to put it.

"You wish me and you didn't..." he trailed off.

"No, no. Me and Kinto. I wish we hadn't..."

I couldn't end the sentence, no matter how hard I tried, because I knew Gamal would blame himself for leaving me.

"You wish you and Kinto hadn't... gotten drunk and kissed?" he guessed.

I nodded.

"Now he has to stay here and he's going to try and get me and that makes you mad. I hate seeing you mad," I told him.

He embraced me.

"Nookums, if it bothers you, I won't get mad anymore," he told me.

I shook my head.

"I wish he could leave, but he can't because of Seth. I don't want him to grow up without one of his parents when Anuk didn't have to. Everything is just so complicated!" I exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"Nookums, Nookums, don't cry," he said, caressing my back.

"Gaga, why can't we be little again?" I sniveled.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, "But I'm sure it's for the best. Why don't we go to bed and talk about it tomorrow? The sun is already down."

I nodded and we both went to bed.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long just for that! I got a major case of writer's block again. :/ Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Remember: I do take suggestions for one shots, just no yuri or yaoi, because I'm not used to writing them and they're both against my religion, so yeah. Also, I am open to ideas and suggestions for this one and my other full on stories, so remember to leave a review and give me some ideas to make it go faster. Oh, and Bakura's son [Literally Bakura II] is making an appearance next chapter so yay! Or maybe not... lol Anyway, this Tory, that author person, signing off! [P.S. MHBOFY is going to be a while lol])


	10. Well, This Is Certainly A Situation pt2

_**Chapter Nine**_ (I'm bolding and italicizing the chapter number now. Also, quick tw:abuse. Not from Gaga or Kinto though, so don't worry!)

Gamal and I sat alone, the only light coming from the candle we had lit.

It was almost noon, yet the sun hadn't risen.

No one, not one person, wasn't panicking.

But I think the person panicking most was me.

I already had enough going on with the Kinto thing. And now this.

I was almost for certain about who was doing this.

My parents had told me of a horrible man that terrorized them when they were young. Bakura. I didn't know if it was him or his son, but it had to be one of them. Maybe even both.

A few more silent minutes passed, and Akhenaten walked in.

"I haven't seen the sun today," he informed us.

"No one has, Akhen," I reminded him, "It hasn't come up."

"It's starting to worry me," Gamal said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm especially worried for Kinto. He's afraid of the dark," I giggled.

Both boys chuckled at my sentence, but soon it was silent again.

So quiet.

Then, Anuk started crying, nearly scaring me out of my skin.

I sighed and stood to walk over to her crib.

"What's the matter?" asked Gamal.

"She hasn't eaten yet," I told him, walking behind my room divider to feed her.

As I walked over to her crib and gently laid her down, Gamal embraced me from behind and kissed me lightly on the neck.

I giggled and turned around, causing his lips to meet mine.

"It may be dark," Akhenaten said, "But I can still see you."

I giggled slightly and planted another kiss on Gamal's lips before sitting down on my bed.

"Mama said I'm not to leave this room, but I want to go swimming," I said, "It's dark so..."

I trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Gamal knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You know, we don't have to go the Nile to swim," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not listening to me. My mother prohibited me from leaving this room," I said.

"You could just flood the room," Akhenaten suggested, obviously not catching on to what Gamal and I were thinking.

"Akhen, I think it's about time you went back to whatever you were doing before you came here," I said.

He rolled his eyes and stood.

"I know when no one wants me. I'll be in my dad's room if you decide you like me again."

I giggled lightly and turned to Gamal.

"You know, I haven't seen Kinto today. Not since the early hours of the morning when he took Seth to his room," I said.

"Maybe he's just freaking out. You did say he was afraid of the dark," Gamal chuckled.

"It's not funny now, Gamal. I'm worried for him," I said.

He sighed.

"I'll go check on him. You stay here with Anuk."

He stood and left.

A few minutes passed before Gamal returned, papyrus in hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The note he left. Says he took Seth and left. He couldn't stand being around, but not having you," he answered.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"H-He just left? He took my son and left?!" I asked angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger," Gamal said.

The tears fell from my eyes, my hands shook, my heart pounded in my chest.

"Does the note say where he left?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think that it would? He was trying to get away from you," he answered.

I stood and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gamal asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get my son back!" I answered as I continued.

"Want me to come?"

"No. Stay with Anuk. Protect her. Don't leave her side."

I left and went to the stables, mounted my horse, and started towards the desert.

Strangely enough, something was emitting light.

As I continued towards the source of the light, it became so bright I could hardly stand it.

Sometime in between leaving and now, I had decided instead to find out who had stolen the sun, though I was already almost sure whom it was.

Soon, I had reached what I knew to be the old village of Kul Elna.

While I was terrified, I knew I must continue on for all of Egypt's sake.

I hopped off my horse and tied her to a post.

"I'll be right back, girl. Don't go anywhere."

I slowly walked through the area where the city's gate used to be.

My hands shakily went to my sides as I called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

I heard a slight chuckle.

I walked and looked around for the unknown person.

Just then, a hand covered my mouth.

"Scream and I'll kill 'em. Both of 'em."

My eyes widened when the realization hit me.

This person, Bakura or his son I'm assuming, kidnapped Kinto and Seth and planted the note.

But why?

I nodded to show the person I understood.

He started walking, his hand still on my mouth.

Soon, we were in some room and he had pushed me to the floor, tying me to a post like I did my own horse.

I was finally able to see the person, his looks didn't surprise me.

He was young, close to my age. His hair was short, messy, and of a lavender color.

I knew he had to be Bakura's son, from the way my mother described the elder.

"Is Gamal with you?" he asked.

I certainly wasn't going to tell him anything about Gamal. He already had Kinto and Seth. He wasn't getting near Gamal or Anuk.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask you once more. Is. Gamal. With you?" he said angrily.

My mouth didn't open.

He growled and slapped my face, causing tears to stream my face from the painful reminder of my childhood.

You see, before we befriended each other, Akhenaten would hit me and his father did nothing about it. I didn't even know if he knew about it. I didn't say anything about it. Not to his father. Not to my parents. Not anyone.

"Is Gamal with you or not?!" he yelled.

"N-No, he's not," I quaked, "H-He's at the palace with m-my daughter."

He chuckled.

"Good. He can't see me do this," he said, stooping to my level again.

I think you can see where this is going.

His lips moved closer to mine as I struggled to get away.

"Bakura! What have I told you about kissing prisoners?!" yelled a person I couldn't see.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Father."

He turned back to me.

"You just wait until he's gone."

I whimpered slightly, willing someone to come find me.

The young Bakura turned and walked away, leaving me all alone.

Hours passed before anything happened.

And the first thing to interrupt the silence just happened to be Seth.

He had started crying, causing me to cry.

He was so helpless and I couldn't do anything to comfort him.

"Anuket!" I heard someone yell.

I knew the voice anywhere.

"Kinto?" I called back.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm in here, tied to a post," I answered, "But never mind me, you need to help Seth!"

Within seconds, he had entered the room, Seth in his arms.

"Help me out of these bindings," I told him, "I think he's hungry."

Kinto set Seth in my lap and went to untie me.

My eyes lit up at the sight of my blue haired baby.

No, not Kinto, I mean Seth.

Soon, my hands were untied and Seth was silent.

Kinto sat down next to me and put his arm around me, but quickly returned it to his side.

I placed my hand on his wrist and moved his arm back to it's original position.

He smiled at me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where's Gamal?" he asked.

"Home. I told him to stay with Anuk. You know, I was about to kick your butt when I left. Leaving with our son," I said.

He chuckled slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't know some purple haired weirdo was gonna come into my room and kidnap us and then pretend I ran away," he replied.

We sat in silence for a moment before I said, "There's no ceiling. We could watch the stars."

He chuckled, most likely at my remark about the ceiling, and laid flat on his back.

I did the same next to him and held Seth to my chest.

"Aren't they pretty, Kinto?" I said.

Even if we we're being imprisoned, we would never let it get us down.

"Not as pretty as you," he remarked.

This caused me to giggle.

I rested my head on his chest, which was surprisingly silent.

"When did you become a vampire, Kinto?" I asked.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You've got no heartbeat. That makes you a vampire, I think," I explained.

He laughed.

"You're on the wrong side, cookie," he said.

I became confused.

"Not true. I can hear Gamal's on either side," I told him.

He laughed again.

"The healer in the village says my heart is quieter than other people's. She has to get right on top of it when she has to listen," he informed me.

My face turned a deep red at his sentence, realizing I sounded extremely stupid.

Kinto chuckled at me.

"You look so cute when you're flustered," he said, caressing my cheek.

His unexpected gesture of romance caused my face to turn an even deeper red.

Kinto chuckled again and gestured for me to move to his other side. I climbed on top of him, Seth was on my back, and kissed his lips.

"That's not quite what I had in mind, but I've got no complaints," he told me with a chuckle.

"You know if the baby wasn't here, I would take this somewhere else entirely," I purred.

He chuckled and firmly planted a kiss on my lips.

We shared several more kisses before I heard someone walk in.

"How did you get in here?!" exclaimed the young Bakura

. I looked up and quickly sat normally, Seth back in my arms.

"While you guys may be cute together, I think I would be cuter with her," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, she's taken, pal," Kinto reminded him.

Bakura laughed and told Kinto, "Yeah, but not by you!"

Mine and Kinto's faces turned a deep shade of red.

"You're not even supposed to be in here!" he screeched, pointing towards Kinto and Seth.

Before either of us could say a word, Kinto and Seth were gone and I was left alone with Bakura.

"My father is out now," he informed me, getting extremely close to my face.

At this point, he had tied me back up.

"Remember what I said earlier?" he asked, not even serious.

"You just wait until my father hears what you and your father have done. H-He'll kill you!" I told him, hoping to strike fear into him.

He only chuckled.

His face moved closer to mine, so close enough that we were only a kiss's distance away.

The tension was huge in the following seconds.

Eventually, I kissed him to get him away from me.

"Ah, so you _do_ like me," he said.

I growled.

"No! I did it so you would get away!" I screamed.

"Bakura, did you kiss that poor girl?" called his father.

"No, Father! I did not kiss her!" he yelled.

"Yes, he did!" I screeched.

The elder Bakura walked into the room.

"Bakura, which of you is lying?" he asked.

"I-It's her, Father! She's lying!" he exclaimed, his face red.

The elder Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Did he kiss you, prisoner?"

I started to nod, but the younger Bakura started shaking his head, telling me not to tell.

"A-Actually, he forced me into kissing him," I admitted.

He smacked his son on the shoulder, then grabbed his ear and led him out the door.

Then, the elder returned to the room.

"Let's get some things straight," he said, "I did that for him, not you. You are a prisoner. The best treatment you will get is Kinto back in the room and you'll be untied. Seth is staying with Bakura. Are we clear?"

"C-Crystal, sir," I stammered.

He untied me and brought Kinto into the room.

Kinto ran over to me and hugged me, causing Bakura to roll his eyes as he left.

Kinto and I ended up on the ground, I on top of him.

I kissed him.

"You know, the baby's not here," he pointed out suggestively.

I giggled and kissed him again, this time more passionately.

Several more kisses were shared as time passed.

(A/N: So, this chapter was... longer than expected lol. Usual goal is 1k words and I got to 2.2k so yay! Can't wait to start the next chapter! I'm slowly getting more ideas for MHBOFY, so expect that in the near, but also far, future. Remember! More info, and possible spoilers [?] [I'll have to look, but I'm fairly positive that there's not spoilers] can be found on the Pinterest page! Just visiting my page by putting /torysenpai/ behind the web address and look for the board "New Yugioh Fanfic: Young Love". You can find pics of the characters, some of the quotes, and some other stuff! Bai Bai! Tory, that one author, out!)


	11. Hanging In The Balance

_**Chapter Ten  
**_  
"You're so much calmer than Gamal is when we cuddle," I thought aloud.

"How'd you come by that notion, sugar?" he asked, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Well, it's actually kinda stupid," I told him, embarrassed that I had voiced my thoughts out loud again.

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me or I'll tickle you," he said.

"Okay, okay. No need to do that," I giggled.

"So?" he implored.

"Your heartbeat is so calm and slow. Gamal's is so fast. It's an obvious difference," I told him.

"I love that you say things that others wouldn't. It makes me love you even more," he said quietly.

We both knew young Bakura was probably lurking.

"You've got to stop that," I told him.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you," I answered, climbing on top of his chest.

"You know you can't resist me," he simpered.

"Yes, I do know that," I purred in response, lowering my lips to meet his.

"If you guys don't stop, my father will kill one of you!" screeched the younger Bakura.

I giggled and kissed Kinto again.

I heard Bakura growl and footsteps receding.

"He's a spoiled little brat," I told Kinto.

"Kinda like you," Kinto chuckled.

"Hey, that's not true!" I playfully screamed at him.

I laid my head back on his chest and just stayed there.

Kinto hugged me close.

"Gamal's going to kill me when I get home," I informed him, "But I don't care."

"Now, baby, I don't want you risking your relationship for me. I know you love Gamal," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but I love you too," I pouted, "Can't I have both of you?"

Kinto chuckled.

"No, baby, that's frowned upon by most," he reminded me.

"Well, how am I supposed to choose?" I whined, rolling over onto my back and sprawling out.

He chuckled again.

"Your heart will tell you, cookie," he told me.

That's something I'll never forget.

"But, my heart says both of you!" I whined again.

He chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're pouty," he said, bopping my nose lightly.

I giggled and returned to my original position on my stomach.

"You're heavy, you know," he told me.

"Yeah, but your chest is so comfy," I retaliated, cuddling up to him.

He chuckled and kissed me so passionately, as he never had before.

I heard Bakura make a loud screeching noise before he ran into the room.

"I'm gonna kill one of them for this!" he screeched.

"You cannot do that, Bakura! We need them alive!" yelled the elder Bakura, who chased him in.

Kinto quickly rose.

"Get behind me, sugar," he whispered.

I nodded and stayed behind him.

The young Bakura was fuming, no one would be able to change his mind.

He ran up to Kinto and stabbed him in the chest.

Kinto quickly fell to the ground, limp but not dead.

"Kinto, no!" I screamed.

But, as I did, a power radiated off me, so fierce that it knocked both Bakuras to the ground _and_ returned the sun to the sky.

My eyes widened when this happened.

I never knew such power could be held in me.

I ran over to Kinto.

"Kinto, say something! Please!" I screamed, tears streaming my face.

"Hey, sugar. W-Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Kul Elna," I told him, "But I'm going to get Seth and we're going home so Quibilah can fix you."

"I don't know about fixing me, baby," he said, "But I'd rather be home right now."

I nodded and turned to Bakura.

"Where's my baby, you horrid excuse for a human?!" I screeched.

He chuckled.

"You honestly think I would tell you?"

The elder Bakura rolled his eyes.

"He's in that room," he said, pointing, "You've more than earned your right to go home at this point."

"Thank you," I spoke, running off to get Seth.

When I came back, Kinto was trying to pull the knife from his chest.

"Kinto, don't do that! You'll bleed out if you take it out!" I screeched, hoisting him up and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"How do you plan on getting us home, cookie?" Kinto asked with a groan.

I sighed.

"I don't know."

As soon as these words left my mouth, my parents rode up with Gamal.

"Anuket!" Gamal exclaimed, almost jumping off his horse while it was moving.

"Wait, guys, we have to help Kinto! He's been stabbed by Bakura's son! We-We have to get him back to the palace!" I yelled, my face still flooded.

Gamal seemed confused at the way I acted towards Kinto, but he helped him nonetheless.

It wasn't long before we were back at the palace and Quibilah was with Kinto.

I held Seth in my arms while I waited outside his room.

"Don't worry, Seth," I said, "Daddy's gonna be fine. Quibilah's gonna make him better."

I said this more for me than him.

Quibilah soon walked out.

"He's okay, right?" I asked, "Tell me he's okay!"

Quibilah sighed.

"I'm not for sure yet," she told me, "He's hanging in the balance for right now. You should prepare for the worst."

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You mean, Seth is going to be fatherless?" I said, my voice barely audible.

"Possibly. I'm sorry, Princess."

She returned to the room, leaving Seth and I alone.

"He'll be okay, Seth. I promise it."


	12. How Could This Happen?

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Anuket," Gamal caught my attention.

I had been sitting in front of Kinto's room for hours, beginning to fear the worst.

"H-Hey, Gamal," I spoke, not even looking up.

"Nookums, is everything okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

I shook my head slowly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head again.

We sat for a few silent minutes before Gamal spoke again.

"If he dies, at least you'll still have me."

This made me angry.

Of all the insensitive things to say!

"Gamal, how dare you!" I yelled at him, "I love that boy as much as I love you and it doesn't help that I have to choose one of you to stay with!"

"Anuket, I know you love him, but I was only trying to joke so you might laugh!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't funny! It was insensitive!" I screeched.

Seth started to cry.

"Great! We woke the baby!" I told him.

I started rocking Seth as I told Gamal, "We'll talk later. Right now, you need to leave."

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood and left.

 _"He used to be so nice,"_ I thought, _"I wonder why he stopped."_

I rocked Seth for a few more minutes before I took him back to my room.

I set him in his crib and picked up Anuk.

"Mama didn't forget about you, Nookums," I said to her, a caring tone in my voice.

I kissed her forehead and rocked her for while before putting her back to bed and sitting on my own bed.

I sighed and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Kinto.

Poor Kinto.

I felt tears sting my eyes again.

I knew I shouldn't cry so much.

After all, he was going to be okay.

Wasn't he?

I shook all thoughts of him from my head and closed my eyes.

The sun may have been up, but it was setting, signalling me for bedtime.

 **~The Next Day~**

 _I was asleep._

 _I knew I had to be._

 _After all, it was the second time I had to watch the scene before me._

 _Kinto being stabbed and dying._

 _My brain started to question whether this had become reality while I was sleeping._

 _I cried so very hard._

 _And the scene just kept replaying._

I bolted upright from my not-so-peaceful sleep and breathed hard.

Gamal must have come in sometime after I fell asleep, because he was asleep next to me.

As you can imagine, he was... shirtless.

I sighed and got up, changing out of my wrinkled clothes into something prettier. I fed both of the twins and sat back down on the bed, Gamal still snoring. I rolled my eyes.

A few quiet minutes rolled by before Quibilah entered the room.

"Milady, Kinto is awake and has requested your presence," she said quietly, hoping not to wake Gamal.

I stood and walked with her to Kinto's room.

"Hey, sugar," he greeted when I entered the room.

"Hey, Kinto. You're awake!" I told him excitedly.

"Yeah, but my chest hurts," he groaned.

"Baby, you got stabbed. It's gonna hurt," I told him, sitting down at the foot of his bed.

He chuckled.

"I love you so much," he told me.

"You are making it so hard to choose!" I squealed.

He chuckled at me.

"Well, to help you out, my mother once told me if you had to choose between two people, choose the second. Because, you obviously didn't love the first one enough if you fell in love with the second," he said.

"You only said that because you're the second one," I giggled.

"That may have influenced my decision to tell you, but think about that anyway," he replied with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Kinto," I scolded, laying my head on his chest.

"I didn't mean to. Say, have you talked to Gamal about, you know?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I need to talk to him, but he made me mad yesterday," I told Kinto.

He laughed.

"What'd he do?" he asked me.

"He said some insensitive things. I wish he would be like he used to. He loved me so much and now it seems like he stays only for Anuk," I spoke, tears forming in my eyes.

Gamal used to make it so hard to love Kinto.

Now, he's just making things easy. I wish we had never split, then I never would have went out with Kinto and I wouldn't be in this mess. Gamal said he loved me, but it never felt like it. We were drifting apart, and for Anuk's sake, we needed to stop.

After my conversation with Kinto, I went to Gamal's room.

"Gamal, we need to talk," I told him.

"About you and Kinto?" he asked sarcastically.

"By the gods, Gamal, you're making it so hard to continue loving you!" I exclaimed.

I immediately regretted it.

"I-I didn't mean-"

Gamal turned around to face me and planted a kiss on my lips.

It felt so nice to have his kiss again.

"Gamal, I-"

"I'm sorry, Anuket. I just get jealous sometimes," he spoke.

I shook my head.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I realize I haven't been faithful to you, and I'm so sorry. Gods, I'm such a-"

He cut me off.

"I know what you're about to say and I have to tell you that you aren't half as bad as you say. So, what if you're twins have different fathers? It was a mistake anyone could have made," he informed me.

"Yeah, except Mother says we'll be the laughingstock of Egypt," I mumbled.

"Well, who cares what your mom thinks?"

"Obviously, I do."

"Well, I don't. She can just-"

I motioned behind him, where my mother had just appeared.

"I can just what?" she asked.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Gamal exclaimed, turning around and bowing.

"You know, the gods don't take lightly to speaking ill of the pharaoh or his be-wedded. Think about that," she told him as she left.

"I swear she's everywhere," Gamal said.

"She knows all," I giggled.

He wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"Gamal, tell me Anuk isn't the only reason we're together," I said into his ear before burying my face in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me," he replied, moving my face so I could see him, "She isn't. We are together because we love each other. Anuk is only proof of our love, like Seth is proof that _you_ should never drink."

I giggled slightly. He kissed my cheek lightly.

"I really do love you, Anuket," he told me.

"And, I you, Gaga," I told him quietly.

A kiss followed my statement, which was followed by several kisses from both of us.

There was a knock on the door.

"J-Just a second!" I called to the person as Gamal and I separated.

Soon, the door swung open to reveal my father.

So, there we were.

My father staring at the two of us, no one really knowing what to say.

Father rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I just came to tell you dinner (lunch) will be soon. You missed breakfast, so..." he trailed off.

"O-Okay, we'll, um, be out in a minute," I told him.

And with that, he left.

"I feel sick," I spoke, "That's how embarrassed I am."

Gamal chuckled, before getting serious.

"Anuket, I need to get something off my chest," he told me.

"Is it your shirt? Cause I'm all for that," I replied, a smirk on my face.

He chuckled again and shook his head. He took my hands in his.

"Anuket, it hasn't been very long that we've been together, but I knew when you asked me that I wanted to be with you forever," he spoke, falling to his knees.

 _"Gamal, please don't,"_ I thought.

"Anuket," he started, taking both my hands in his again, "Will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

I froze in my spot, unable to say anything.

"I-I-I," I managed to stutter out.

"You what? Accept? Deny?" he asked.

"I don't know. I- Maybe?" I stammered, "I-I need time to think about it."

He rose to his feet and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, Gamal, I-I just need time," I told him, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Hey, do not apologize! I should have waited for a better time," he said, his arms going around me.

I buried my face in his chest and sighed.

As he rubbed my hair, I wished we could stay like this forever.

But then, I started to get hungry.

So, we went to the dining hall. Dinner passed without incident, so I went to see Kinto.

When I entered the room, I noticed a bandage around his head.

"What happened to your head, Snuggle Bug?" I asked him.

His face turned bright red as he answered, "I took a nap earlier and sleep-walked off some stairs."

I giggled and walked over to him, kissing his forehead after and sitting down.

We talked for close to two hours before Kinto got really serious.

He held my hands tight.

"Anuket, I remember when we were young and we used to play pretend. We'd pretend we were married and your doll was our child," he said, "I want us to make that a reality. Will you marry me, Sugar?"

My eyes widened.

 _Another_ proposal?!

I tensed up.

"Kinto, I-I need some time," I spoke, "You're the second person to ask me that today."

I let a giggle escape my lips before getting serious.

How could I let this happen?

(A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had the worst writer's block. A warning that the next chapter will take place two years into the future. Hope you enjoy! Time to get to work! This is Tory, the author, out!)


End file.
